Somewhere
by theyhadadate
Summary: The Doctor wasn't right. She had one more regeneration left. Rated M out of safety and paranoia.
1. Prologue

**_So, new story that's been floating in my head for a few weeks._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't.  
><em>**

"Mama?" The little red haired girl sat up in her bed, large blue eyes wide and hopeful. "Can you tell me a story tonight?" she asked, her attention on the woman by the door.

Her mother turned, childish blue eyes meeting the old but young brown. A smile tugged at the mother's red lips, and she walked back over to her daughter's bed. "What do you want to hear, my little Stella?"

"Uhm. I… I wanna hear a story about… The Doctor! And the Girl Who Waited and the Last Centurion and the Bad Wolf and everybody!" Stella bounced up and down, her hair flopping everywhere. It was a stark contrast between mother and daughter; Stella obtained her grandmother's brilliant red hair and her father's blue eyes, but her mother was of brown hair and eyes. "Please, Mama, please? I wanna hear about adventures in the TARDIS and the planets and the fights and the running! Are you going to sing the song tonight too?"

Her mother hesitated slightly. "I don't know what story to tell you, love!" She cracked a smile at Stella's pout. "Oh, none of that, sweetie." She reached her arms out to tickle the girl, eliciting a loud squeal from the girl.

"Mama! Stop it stop!" Stella squirmed away, taking refuge under her blankets. "I want my story! Please?"

"Alright, alright." Her mother laid down next to her, brown hair splayed across the pillows, meshing with the red of her daughter's locks. "I know exactly what story to tell you, Stella." The little girl snuggled in closer, her mother smiling wistfully.

"Yay!"

"Yay indeed, my love. It all started at Demons Run, a long time from now…"

**_COME! Review and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Okay, it's the infamous crap chapter. I will apologize ahead of time for this. _**

**_Disclaimer: Does not.  
><em>**

Stella bounced up and down excitedly, her eyes sparkling. Odd, how she could remind her mother of her father with just that one simple look. "I know the rhyme about Demons Run, Mama! The TARDIS used to tell me it when I couldn't sleep." She looked over at her mother with her bright eyes.

"Oh, really then, Stella?" Her mother nuzzled the girl's head. "You want to say it tonight?"

Stella didn't hesitate, smiling as she recited. "Demons run when a good man goes to war, night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost, the battle's won, but the child is lost." The red haired child didn't notice the stricken look on her mother's face as she spoke. "See, Mama, I told you I knew it!" she squealed in a child's glee.

"Mhm. Do you want to hear the story, then, if you know the rhyme so well?"

"YES!"

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl…"

Stella snuggled into her mother, patiently waiting.

Her mother smiled. "Her name was Amelia Pond. But no one called her that- rather, no one was allowed to. It was Amy, just Amy Pond. And when she was little, she had an imaginary friend. When Amy grew up, he came back. He's called the Doctor, and he comes from somewhere far away. He had a box called the TARDIS that was bigger on the inside and could travel anywhere in time and space." She looked down at Stella, who was giggling. "She ran away with him. And they've kept on running."

"Like us, Mama!" Stella smiled brightly. "We're running!"

"Yes. Yes we are." Her mother bit her lip.

"Why are we running, Mama? Why did we leave?"

"Spoilers."

"But Mama…"

"No buts!" Her mother smiled faintly. "And then, a while later, Amy got married."

"To the Last Centurion!"

"Yes. His name was Rory Williams. Rory, you know, had a tendency to die or be erased from time. But he always came back for his Amy. Always." A soft sigh escaped the brunette. "Then, one day, they had a baby."

"Melody Pond!"

"Yes, Melody Pond, superhero. But she was taken away from her mother and raised with a bad crowd. And later, she became known as someone else. River Song."

"Because they don't have a word for pond, because the only water in the forest is the river!"

"Oi, who's telling the story, me or you?"

"You, Mama!"

"I thought so." A soft chuckle. "River went on many adventures with the Doctor and Rory and Amy. And at the Battle of Demons Run, she told them who she was. She had given up her remaining regenerations for the Doctor some time before."

"But... Mama, you said you were River!" Stella pouted. "How can you be River if she had no more regenerations?"

Stella watched her mother's lips quirk in a sly smile. "Because the Doctor was wrong."

**_Rule 1: THE DOCTOR LIES. _**

**_Well, no, the Doctor THOUGHT she used them all, therefore he wasn't technically lying._**

**_Shutting up._**

**_Review pleaseee!  
><em>**


End file.
